


Cuddles for the Hunter

by ApocalypticNuisance



Series: Cuddles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddly Crowley, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNuisance/pseuds/ApocalypticNuisance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley saves Dean when the angel and his brother aren’t available. What is the kind-hearted king going to do now? Cuddle him and heal him of course! (requested sequel to 'Cuddles for the King')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles for the Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a requested sequel to one of my other stories, so it's the second part of a series o3o You don't really have to read the first part but I'd appreciate if you did?

Wow, just his luck.

How the hell had the damn demon even FIND him, anyway? It wasn’t like he was screaming for help or anything.

Okay, so maybe being surrounded by werewolves and having your only weapon against them suddenly break on you cause you to start screaming for help, but it wasn’t like Dean was actually calling for the king’s help!

O-Okay, maybe he was.

B-But only because Sam and Cas couldn’t seem to hear him!! God, he hoped his friend and brother were alright too. Dean was sure Cas would be able to help Sam if his brother needed it anyway.

Dean couldn’t seem to remember what happened with the werewolves, but he knew it was bad.

Crowley had shown up just in time to stop a wolf from tearing Dean’s stomach open. He kicked the best off of the hunter and picked him up before disappearing to god-knows-where.

Normally Crowley wasn’t one to worry, but this was a worrying situation!

Dean was already beaten up pretty badly by the time he had gotten there. Cuts and bruises littered the human’s body, he probably had a concussion from being thrown around like a rag doll, and a few broken bones.

“Crow…ley…?” Dean muttered, sort of gurgling on some of his blood that seemed to bubble up in his throat.

“hello Squirrel, fancy meeting you here~” Crowley tried to lighten the mood.

“Wha…?”

“Hush, darling, don’t say a word, you’ll strain yourself!”

“i’m…not…I’m f-fine..”

“oooooh no you’re not! You’re hurt!”

“Get hurt all the…t-time…” the hunter choked on his own blood.

‘well, too bad for you, darling, I’m here to help!”

“You don’t-!” Dean coughed again.

The king winced as he watched his poor human cough away in his arms. He reached up and ran is fingers through Dean’s hair in a comforting manner, “There, there, darling. Everything will be alright.”

“Doubt…it….” was all Dean could really say before he went limp in the demon’s arms and passed out.

The only place the king could think to take his lover was hell. It wasn’t the safest place to be, but Crowley knew he could easily get the help Dean needed, and watch over him with no interruptions until he was all better.

Once they were there, Crowley set Dean down on his own bed and leaned over him.

Crowley wasn’t sure if he could easily heal every little wound on Dean’s body, but he managed to heal quite a few. 

Unfortunately, the hunter was still out cold and Crowley wasn’t sure there was much else he could do but worry.

Sighing slightly, the demon relaxed in a chair he had poofed up for himself and kept an eye on Dean.

Now, Crowley wasn’t one to pray, but let’s just say he DID pray to god that the only person he truly loved would wake up soon.

 

‘Soon’ was about 2 days later.

Crowley had left to tend to some things when Dean had woken up, so Dean was a bit confused when he realized he wasn’t in his own bed, or in the bunker.

The human almost had a panic attack from fear before Crowley had appeared and calmed him down.

“Crowley!!? What the fuck??”

“Hush, love, you’re alright” 

“W-What-??”

Crowley leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to Dean’s forehead, which seemed to be the wrong move because Dean’s arm unconsciously reached up to smack him. “W-What the fuck, man??”

“ouch!” Crowley yelps and rubs his poor nose. “ah, what was that for?”

“You fucking KISSED ME!”

“I figure I deserve a kiss after saving your butt the other day!”

“W-What??” Dean blinks. Crowley SAVED him? That was new.

“You were almost werewolf lunch, darling, I had to do SOMETHING.”

Dean scrunches up his face as he tries to remember what had happened. Strangely enough, he couldn’t.

“You have a concussion, I believe.” Crowley explained, leaning over to finger at the bandages around Dean’s head.

Dean reached up to do the same, the confusion starting to fade. “oh….” he muttered softly. “Um….”

“um? is that all you have to say?” Crowley smirked and leaned closer, “did that concussion hurt the part of your brain that you need to speak??”

“Shut up Crowley!” 

“Oh hush now, darling, I need to have some fun once in awhile” Crowley giggles and plants another kiss on Dean’s cheek.

“Ew! Man, quit it!” 

Dean tries to shove Crowley off of him, but the demon just smirks and starts smothering his human in kisses.

“But why??” Crowley pouts when Dean managed to finally shove the demon off of him. 

“Just because you saved my ass from getting eaten, doesn’t mean you have free reign to do….THAT! That’s….That’s-”

“Gay?” Crowley finishes for him.

“Exactly!”

The king scoffs, “well, darling, I hate to break it to you, but you’re just as gay as I am!”

“Am not!”

“We cuddled!”

“Yeah, because I was cold and you were the only thing around me with body heat! Doesn’t automatically mean I’m gay!”

Crowley scowls slightly and tries to hide the sudden hurt that seemed to cross his face. “well then, maybe next time I shouldn’t save you then!” He stood up and glared before leaving the room.

Dean winces when Crowley slams the door shut. He hadn’t meant to sound so….mean! He just wasn’t into Crowley.

Or was he?

Oh great, now he was second guessing himself! 

His head hurt from the stupid concussion, so he couldn’t think straight, but he knew for a fact that he had his feelings locked up in his head and in his heart. Dean promised to keep his emotions locked up and to never love anyone again, but was Crowley suddenly breaking down those walls?

 

Over the next few days, Crowley would come in and out of the room to check on Dean and see how he was doing. 

The hunter’s concussion was gradually getting better, and his feelings for Crowley were gradually getting worse.

The demon seemed to still be angry with him because Dean couldn’t even get a few simple requests out before the king was either growling or scowling at him.

It was a bit strange that Dean found it a little sexy, too.

It only added onto his own confusion and feelings.

Sometimes Dean sat and wondered if his brother or Cas were worried for him, but Crowley simply explained that they had been informed that Dean was somewhere ‘safe’ and was being healed.

Dean wasn’t sure if he believed him, but with an angry Crowley on his hands, he decided not to say anything.

The hunter was starting to think that Crowley would end up poisoning him out of hate, so he stopped eating the food Crowley brought in for him. Except that seemed to make things much worse.

Dean was already on a downward spiral to a sudden sickness due to being treated improperly for all his wounds, so by the third day of being in hell, he had gotten sick.

Thank god it was just a simple cold, though.

Crowley hadn’t seemed to realize Dean was sick until he walked in to bring the human his lunch. 

“alright, squirrel, how do you feel about-?” his sentence was cut off when he noticed Dean huddled under the blankets and shaking like a leaf. Crowley set the food down and went over to sit next to Dean.

The hunter looked up curiously at the demon, having not really seen him come in, and winced when a cold hand touched his burning forehead.

Crowley frowned, his sudden hatred for the hunter seeming to fade for a moment. “you’re sick, love”

Dean just groans in response and tries to hide under the blankets again. Even in the burning heat of hell, he was freezing cold.

Crowley bit his lip, unsure of what to do now. 

The hunter had a vague idea of what he wanted: to cuddle with the demon. Of course, he wouldn’t admit it out loud, so he used his actions instead.

Reaching out, Dean grabbed Crowley’s shirt and pulled him down in the bed with him. Crowley gave a startled grunt of confusion, but seemed to get the hint.

He didn’t say anything as they cuddled, but it definitely seemed to help the two and their odd little relationship.

Crowley ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and hummed a strange little song, smiling slightly as he lulled the hunter to sleep.

Hopefully, a few hours of cuddling would cure his human in a heartbeat.

 

A few days later and Dean seemed to be back to normal. He was pulling on some fresh clothes Crowley had brought him when the king of hell popped in.

“Feeling better, Squirrel?”

Dean just hums as he buttons up his shirt.

Crowley frowns, “I doubt a hum is an answer, darling.”

“yes, Crowley, much better, thank you….”

that answer seemed to surprise Crowley. The king of hell was taken aback by the sudden politeness in Dean’s voice. 

“I….Well…Of course you are, darling, I was the one taking care of you after all~”

“So full of yourself, aren’t you?” Dean smirks slightly and turns around to face him.

It was…oddly silent for a few moments as the two stood and stared at each other for awhile.

Dean was mentally debating on if he should go for it or not, while Crowley tried to read his thoughts and see what he was thinking about.

“….oh what the hell” Dean shrugs, taking Crowley off guard by grabbing his face and pulling him in for a kiss.

Crowley froze from surprise, but managed to move himself to kiss Dean back just as fiercely. His usual snarky smirk inched it’s way onto his face.

When the two pulled away, Crowley couldn’t seem to keep his mouth shut. “I thought you were a little offended by how gay this all was?”

“Yeah, well…..” Dean clenched his jaw, unsure of how to really answer answer him. “Just…pop in whenever you want to do somethin’, Kingy” he smirked widely at his little nickname for the demon.

Crowley chuckled softly and took them back to the bunker. He brought them back to the front door, figuring he’d probably get bitch slapped by Castiel or Sam if he showed his face inside.

“Well, darling, how does Saturday night sound?”

“Cheesy movies?”

Crowley tried to hide his grin, “if it’s in your room then I’ll be there.” he winks and disappears.

Dean smiled slightly. This could be fun.


End file.
